


You're Still Family

by 19RosesofLifeandDeath98



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cassian loves him for it, F/M, I meant he is, K is totally not jealous, did I say not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19RosesofLifeandDeath98/pseuds/19RosesofLifeandDeath98
Summary: K doesn't think that Cassian needs him anymore





	You're Still Family

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Cassian Appreciation Week Day 3: Favorite Relationship(s)

“What’s wrong?”

Cassian leans against the cargo-hold ladder with his arms folded across his chest, attempting to appear casual, K2 suspects. It is not effective.

“Nothing’s wrong anymore.” he says, sliding the wall panel back into place, “The ventilation system should be operating at full capacity again.”

Cassian sighs, “K, you know that’s not what I meant.”

“I thought you were referring to the ventilation system. If you meant something different, it isn’t my fault that you didn’t phrase your question accurately.”

K recognizes edge in his own tone, but he will not analyze its meaning. Cassian levels him with a pointed stare.

“You’ve barely spoken to anyone the past two days.”

“We are speaking right now.”

“ _K_ ,” Cassian says, stepping toward him, “what is going on?”

While Cassian is still using inadequate phrasing, K2 decides not to acknowledge it. He understands Cassian’s apparent concern. K2 has not vocalized most of the things that are whirring through his circuits, an obvious deviation from his typical mannerisms.

K2 generates 56 possible ways to avoid answering Cassian’s question, but decides that honesty will generate a more positive response than those, ultimately.

“I haven’t shared my preparations aloud because there is a high probability that you, or Jyn Erso, will attempt to interfere.”

Cassian blinks at him, “Preparations? For what?”

“Now that you and Captain Erso are expecting an offspring, I have been making preparations to transfer permanently into the logistics division. My skills of statistical analysis will be useful there.”

Cassian gawks at him. He tries to explain further.

“Missions that put your survival at high risk happen more infrequently now that you have been promoted to General. In addition, my understanding of paternal relationships predicts that you will exercise greater caution when in the field for the purpose of returning to your child. With this data, I am confident that your well-being will not suffer from my absence.”

Cassian shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair.

“K, that is ridiculous. Of course I would suffer. You’re my friend.”

“That relationship is purely sentimental. I am no longer necessary to your survival.”

Cassian scoffs, “I doubt that. Even if it were true, there is nothing wrong with you staying just…” he makes a frustrated gesture with his hands, “just to stay.”

K2 finally rotates his body so that he and Cassian are directly facing one another.

“You and Jyn Erso will have a child, now. You don’t need me, anymore.”

His voice comes out soft and tentative. He reasons it to be a malfunction of his vocalizer. Cassian’s body relaxes and he smiles, to K2’s surprise.

“K, we will _always_ need you. I will always need you. The baby isn’t going to replace you, nothing could.” his gaze drops to the floor, briefly, choosing his next words, “You’re family, K. And I hope…” he hesitates, “I hope you’ll let the baby be your family, too.”  

K2 takes a long moment to play back what Cassian has said, though he does not try to rationalize any of it. He lets the memory exist without probability or analysis. He simply holds onto it, to be replayed in the future.

He says, “I am satisfied with this reasoning.” then quickly, “I have been meaning to tell you the calculations I have made for your child’s inheritance. You’ll be happy to know that there is a 67% likelihood that they will inherit your height and stature as opposed to Jyn Erso’s. I feel that this is ideal for both you and the child.”

Cassian breathes a laugh and shakes his head again.

“Welcome back, old friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!!


End file.
